


Let Me See Those Baby Blues

by Wherethereissmoak



Series: Julie's Summer 2017 Hiatus Fics [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, How they got off the island, Olicity Hiatus fic, post 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Felicity got everyone off the island, but is injured in the process. My post 5x23 spec fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ack - I wrote a second fic for the "eye contact" prompt for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon! I realized I hadn't written a post 5x23 "how they got off the island" fic, so here is my attempt! Hope you enjoy!

Regrets…she had told Oliver she had so many before she kissed him and said their goodbyes on the island. He said that they would talk about it when they got home. But now, laying dehydrated on a raft in the middle of the ocean staring up at the night sky – she had nothing but time to think about those regrets.

Everything that both he and she had done wrong. All the time they had wasted before they even got together, and their last year apart. So much time wasted when they may never see each other again. Felicity peeked over at Curtis, who on the other side of the raft was trying in vain to fix the communicator that shorted out when the she had been knocked into the water.

Felicity had heard Chase’s words to Oliver about the explosions on the island, and knew they did not have enough time to make it to the ARGUS supply ship on the other side of the island. Everyone had shouted in objection when she ran in the opposite direction – toward the broken plane that had brought them here. She ran inside and pulled on the emergency exit doors on each side. Out popped the inflatable slides/lift rafts that were built into every plane.

“Felicity you’re a genius,” Diggle shouted as he grabbed one of the rafts and put it in the water. People started to climb aboard while Nyssa and Slade grabbed the other one.

“I guess if Chase was ten steps ahead, this one was number 11,” she murmured as she grabbed as many bottles of water that she could from the plane’s galley.

They heard a rumble and looked up to see explosions on the other side of the island. “Hurry!” Slade yelled and Felicity exited the plane. Slade grabbed her and threw her in the raft and pushed it away just as explosions rocked the beach. The impact flipped over the raft, and Felicity felt pain go through her leg as it smashed against a rock.

They righted the raft, and Slade, who was bleeding from a gash on his forehead started pushing everyone on board. Diggle and Slade swam and pushed the rafts as far as they could from the shore. It was then that they realized the communicator had been damaged in the water – and all the bottles of water Felicity gathered were gone as well.

So now they were here – floating and adrift. With no supplies or way to contact anyone. The pain in her leg had overtaken her (Slade guessed she had shattered one of her bones on the rocks), and they had told her to lay down.

“You saved our lives, Felicity, now it’s our turn,” Curtis said, before taking the communicator from her. So she was laying here – thinking about that kiss and her regrets. Maybe she should have kissed Oliver again. She was regretting not going in for another one if it was the last time they would ever touch. His eyes reflected a small smile after their kiss – but also his steely determination to do whatever it took to save his son, even at the cost of his own life.

Grimacing as another shot of pain ripped through her leg – she glanced over at the other raft that was tied to theirs. At Samantha. Another thing she had time to think about besides regrets was her doubts.

What if the conversation Oliver wanted to have when they got home was that they were finally over forever? What if she had waited too long and it was too late for them? He had his son now, which she wanted for him more than anything, but where did Felicity fit into that equation. She thought about her conversation on the island with Samantha. Why had Samantha taken the time to notice she wasn’t wearing her ring when her son was in danger? Who did that – unless she was trying to see if Oliver was available. Maybe she hoped that she, William and Oliver could be the family they should have been if Moira hadn’t gotten involved.

Felicity shook the thoughts from her head. The dehydration and pain was finally getting to her. And she didn’t tell anyone, but the fracture in her leg was a lot worse that they thought (bones weren’t supposed to come out of your skin, right?) and she had been bleeding heavily all day. Her brain was giving her irrational thoughts. But in her defense – she had years’ worth of abandonment issues that cropped up at inopportune times.  She loved Oliver. Oliver loved her. He was alive. Their friends and family were alive. Nothing else mattered.

She repeated that as a mantra over and over again until she lost consciousness. “I love Oliver, Oliver loves me. He’s alive. He has to be.”

***

Oliver decided to circle the island one more time, this time going a little further out to see. He and William had been searching for survivors all day and well into the night. They searched the ARGUS supply shipped and he had sobbed when he found they had not made it. Tomorrow, when the flames subsided, they would search the ARGUS bunker on the island.

They had to be safe, the just had to be. Chase could not win.

He heard a crackle on his communicator device.

“Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear us?” Oliver’s heart thudded with excitement at the voice.

“Curtis? You guys are alive? You’re safe? Where are you?”

“We’re on rafts out on the water – Felicity saved us. But we don’t have any water or rows or anything, so we would appreciate a different ride.”

Oliver laughed at that. “I’m circling back toward the plane area – can you guys shout or something so I can hear you when I get close?”

He found them in less than 10 minutes, and heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of his son in his mother’s arms. He looked around at the group gathered and his heart stopped at the sight of Felicity, unconscious in Diggle’s arms.

Oliver rushed over and grabbed her from him. “What happened?”

They told him about their harrowing escape from the island. Oliver lifted her pant leg and everyone gasped at the sight of her injury.

“Oliver, we didn’t know it was this bad. She didn’t tell us,” Diggle said.

Oliver cupped her face. “Baby, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes.” He told himself that if he could just see her eyes, everything would be okay.

Felicity moaned and he caught a glimpse of blue as she opened her eyes just a fraction.

“I love Oliver, Oliver loves me. He’s alive. He has to be,” she whispered before her eyes closed again and she lost consciousness. Oliver didn’t care who was watching as sobs started to wrack his body.

“Oliver, she’s getting septic, we need to get her out of here as soon as possible,” Diggle said, his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. Oliver lifted his head to see everyone looking at him, waiting for him to tell them what to do. He tried to calm his breathing. Chase had been right – he was only one loss away from falling apart. But that loss was not going to happen. He shook his head to clear it and looked over at Slade.

“The ARGUS supply ship on the other side of the island probably has a med bay with antibiotics. Slade, can you?”

“Already on it, kid.” Slade hurried to the boats steering wheel and turned them in that direction.

***

Felicity heard a faint beep of a heart monitor as she slowly woke from fog. She heard a voice talking gently next to her.

“Baby, please wake up. Please open your eyes…I need to see those baby blues.” Oliver. He was here. Wherever she was. He was safe. She summoned all the energy she had to force her lids open and look at him.

His blue eyes were right there in front of her, and she saw a mixture of worry, love and relief mixed in them.

“Oliver…where…”

He kissed her forehead. “You’re at the ARGUS medical facility. Your leg got infected and you went into septic shock. We pumped you with as many antibiotics as we could before hauling ass back to the mainland as fast as we could.”

“Everyone else?”

“Safe, thanks to you,” Oliver said, squeezing her hand.

“And William?”

“Also safe. He’s on his way back to his home in Central City with his mom as we speak.” Felicity frowned at this and as if he could read her thoughts, Oliver squeezed her hand again. “And he will be back to spend the weekend with me in a couple of weeks.”

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver would have a relationship with his son – something she had always wanted for him.

She gasped in surprise when Oliver lifted her gently and moved her to the far side of the hospital bed and scooted in next to her.

“Do you mind?”

She shook her head. “Not at all.” She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. It smelled like home.

He tilted her head up again so their eyes met again. She saw tears in his.

“I almost lost you,” he whispered.

“But you didn’t. We survived. Turns out you were right – we did get off that island. We didn’t need that just in case kiss.” All of her dehydration-induced thoughts from the raft came flooding back to her and she tore her eyes from his, burying her face in his chest.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” He pulled her face back up again. “You were right too. We have too many regrets.”

Felicity saw complete love and devotion in his eyes, and all her doubts melted away. Oliver hugged her tightly to him, mindful of her injury.

“We came very close to losing each other, so your kiss was a good idea. In fact, I should probably kiss you every morning when you wake up from now on,” Oliver said. He was trying to look nonchalant, and failing.

Felicity grinned at him. “Oh really? Why?”

He smiled back. “Oh you know, just in case.” He captured her lips with his and the two of them finally came home.  


	2. A Part of Me is Always With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to do with this story, so I just threw it up as chapter 2 to "Let Me See Those Baby Blues," but it really takes place in the middle of Chapter One, while Felicity's unconscious and from Oliver's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt "Comfort" and from another reader who wanted to see Oliver donating blood to Felicity. I hope you enjoy it!

“Oliver…Oliver…OLIVER!”

He looked up at Diggle’s final shout of his name. “What?”

“The doctors need to look at her, you’re going to have to let her go.” His best friend pointed to the woman in his arms. Felicity was the only one who had sustained serious injury in their escape from the explosions on Lian Yu, sacrificing her own safety to get everyone off the island in time on the broken plane’s emergency lift rafts. They had managed to get some antibiotics in her to prevent septic shock, but she still was so pale and had not regained consciousness.

Oliver had carried her the whole trip off the island and to the ARGUS medical center, but now that they were here, he did not want to hand her over.

“I’m not sure I can,” he told John, almost pleadingly. His best friend seemed to understand, and convinced the medical team to let Oliver carry Felicity to the triage room and take his time laying her on the bed.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen, but we need to examine her, can you please wait outside?” A nervous med tech asked the question, clearly worried that Oliver would become volatile at the suggestion.

“No.”

“Mr. Queen…”

“I’m not leaving her.”

“Oliver, she needs serious attention. If you want her to survive this, we need to let them do their jobs.” Diggle placed a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver was so torn. He didn’t know what to do. Logically, he knew he had to wait outside, but he couldn’t seem to make his feet move. Diggle must have guessed his predicament, so he slung his shoulder around him and guided out of the room.

Oliver sank down in the chair right outside the door and buried his head in his hands. “I left her before.”

“When?” Diggle sat down next to him.

“Before, when she was shot by Dahrk. I left her there alone in the hospital while I went out for revenge. I didn’t want to do that to her again. I didn’t want to leave her.”

“You didn’t leave her, Oliver, you’re here, that’s what counts.” Oliver heard Diggle’s words, but he did not take them to heart. He needed to do something, anything to help her.

Hours passed as they continued to work on Felicity. Oliver paced the hallway outside the room, refusing all offers of food and comfort from his friends and family. They all watched him with worried eyes.

When a nurse came out and said she had lost a lot of blood and gone through their supply, Diggle spoke up quickly and volunteered Oliver.

“You’re O-neg, man, you can donate.” Nobody in their group thought it was strange that Diggle knew his best friend’s blood type. Many had seen the extra bags of blood stored in the Arrow bunker’s refrigerator.

Oliver hesitated. This was something he could do to help, but he didn’t want to leave her. He looked over at Diggle.

“I will be right here the whole time. And if anything happens, I will come and get you immediately,” his best friend told him. Oliver nodded and followed the nurse to the area where he could give blood. The thought that he could help save her took root in his mind and gave him comfort. He could do this and save Felicity. He had to save Felicity.

As he took off his Green Arrow jacket (he hadn’t bothered to change yet), he grabbed something out of the inside chest pocket – Felicity’s engagement ring. He wore it near his heart always to feel close to her, and in the hopes of giving it back to her someday. Oliver clenched it in his fist for comfort as the needle pierced his skin.

The nurse drew several bags worth of blood from him, and started to pack away her instruments.

“More,” he growled. “I can give more.”

“Mr. Queen, we’ve drawn enough. Any more and you could become ill.” Oliver scowled at the woman, giving her his best Green Arrow glare.

“More. I will be fine.”

His intimidation worked, because the nurse drew more blood from him. Oliver forced himself to ignore the light headedness he was feeling. He had lost more blood on Lian Yu…in Russia…and even in that cell with Adrian Chase than now and he had survived. He would give as much as he could for Felicity.

The nurse finished and left him there, shaking her head. She warned him to stay laying down or he may pass out. But Oliver wanted to get back to Felicity as quickly as possible.

He stood, determined to hear the latest update…and promptly fell flat on his face.

Oliver came to a little while later, with his sister sitting next to the bed in which he was laying. “Felicity?”

“Still in surgery. You gave us quite a scare there, big brother. I see that no matter how much you’ve changed, your ability to make good choices when it comes to your safety remains the same.” Oliver opened his mouth to object, but Thea raised her hand to stop him. “It’s okay Ollie, I was joking. I know you would do anything for Felicity. And she saved our lives, so all of us would too.”

She handed him a glass of juice and a sandwich. He consumed them quickly and asked for more. Maybe if he got his strength back, he could donate more blood for Felicity.

“They used a lot of the blood that you donated, and said that she was starting to stabilize,” Thea told him as she handed him the new tray of food someone brought in. She grinned at him as he scarfed the food down. “You know, if Felicity knew it was your blood coursing through her veins, she would probably say something like ‘it feels good having you inside me.’ You know how she is.”

Oliver chuckled at that, and smiled at the memory of her saying those words.

“She said that once before, when I was talking in her earpiece on an undercover mission.”

Thea laughed. “And that was probably before you were…whatever you guys are. What did you say?”

“She said she was going to stop talking and I said that would be my preference.” Oliver grinned as he said it, but it dropped quickly. “Thea…I just want to hear her voice. I don’t want her to stop talking…ever.”

Thea reached out and squeezed his hand.

“I know, big brother. She’ll be fine. Felicity Smoak is the toughest woman I know. She’ll pull through.”

As if on cue with his sister’s words, Diggle approached them with the news that Felicity was out of surgery, out of the woods, and moved into a private room. Still dizzy, Oliver relied on his friend’s steadying arm as he hurried to sit by her bedside. A sense of relief filled him when he saw her again. Still, with his blood running through her, it gave him comfort to know that a part of Oliver had been with her during her surgery.

Now, if she would just wake up so he could see those blue eyes of hers. Watching her breath, he finally relaxed, and unclenched the fist he didn’t even realize he was still holding tight. The ring in his hand had left indents on his palm.

No more regrets, he thought to himself. He vowed that someday soon, he would put this ring back on Felicity’s finger. And this time, it would not be coming off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as wherethereissmoak and twitter as smoakinfan.


End file.
